War Games
by An Improbable Fiction
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE SURVIVAL GAMES - Emery Abernathy has miraculously won the Hunger Games and become a mentor, but the danger is not over yet. Her best friends been reaped, she's been thrown into a war she does not understand and must defeat the president who has ruined her life... If she can
1. Prologue

WAR GAMES - Sequel to The Survival Game

RATED: T+

* * *

He was the only thing on my mind. I hadn't even thought about anything but him since I escaped the Capitol.  
There was a very good chance I wouldn't make it out of here alive, and even if I did, I would certainly be captured. But I couldn't think about that now.  
I had to save him, I had to save my friends too, I had to save my district.  
I kicked of my heels from the Capitol dinner and ran through the fields, my long dress flowing behind me.  
As I neared the fence, I prayed I wasn't too late. They had to be alive I could feel it, but for how long...

* * *

**Sorry its short, new chapter coming in the next day or two... I've given the rating t+ as its going to be too much for a t but not enough for an M but we'll see how we go and I'll give plenty of warning**


	2. Respect, Manners and Mahogany

I listened with all of my might But was scared by the look in his eyes

Like he'd already lost the fight And there was no hope ever in sight

Oh, pick up your rope, Lord Sling it to me

If we are to battle, I must not be weak

- Hope in the Air, Laura Marling

* * *

**PART ONE: THE MENTOR**

ˈmenˌtôr

**NOUN**: An adviser

**VERB**: To tutor, to train, to help

* * *

I woke up in the justice building, in the room where I had left Runt earlier. As soon as I opened my eyes, my mind turned into a frenzy.  
Prim reaped, Katniss volunteered. Peeta reaped. Peeta...  
I wondered where he was. I stood up to find him but then stopped myself. This would be his last time to be with his family and I couldn't spoilt it. I had the next week to grovel and apologise for getting him into this.

I couldn't believe I had collapsed on national TV. I would be the talk of the Capitol. This was the last thing I needed.

Runt jumped up my legs and pawed to be picked up. He was quite heavy now so I bent to the floor to give him a scratch.

"My poor Runt, no where to stay. I wish you could come," I said, hugging his neck tightly. He was always my comfort blanket, and right now I needed him more than ever.

But he couldn't come, and I had no time to get rid of him. Darius liked animals, I could get him to drop him off at Gale's. At least that way I wouldn't have to awkwardly talk to him about the other night. It was a win win.

Though it wasn't really, as I had a million other things to worry about. Only one could win, but the odds of that being Peeta or Katniss were slim. Though not impossible. One of them could come out. Peeta could come out.

But could I really favour him and send Katniss to the dogs. Little Prim needed her. But then again, I needed Peeta. As did his family.

I leant against the wall at hit my head against it. Why did Snow have to do this to me? I let a stray tear escape before wiping it away furiously. I couldn't allow myself to get upset, I needed to focus.

I needed to show Snow that he couldn't mess with me. One of them would come out. Even if it killed me, I would do everything in my power to save them.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before going out into the corridor. It was manic.

Peacekeepers stood everywhere, ushering the families out. Peeta's brother Bannock nodded at me grimly, a gesture I couldn't return.

Someone was crying, Prim was wailing. I couldn't see her around but the cry was unmistakably hers.

I walked down the hall, trying to find Darius' bright orange hair but he was no where insight.

I turned the corner but bumped straight into the last person I wanted to see.

"G-Gale," I breathed, my face immediately going red.

He seemed unaffected though; just distressed. Which was understandable since his best friend was off to fight to the death. Mine was too.

"I need to talk to you," he murmured, pulling me into an empty room.

I followed without struggle, wondering what he had to say. Was this about last night?

"You have to help me, you have to help her..." He said earnestly. "I know Mellark's your friend-"

"Wait," I said, interrupting him. "I'm giving them both equal help, there's nothing to worry about."

"That's not what I'm asking," he said quietly, his eyes boring into mine, holding an ashamed glow.

"What are you- oh." He wanted me to help Katniss, get her out instead of Peeta. I felt immediately furious, but I couldn't let it show. I didn't want an argument, not now. "Like I said, I'm helping them equally."

"Please Emery," he said, taking my hand in his. I ignored the warmth that twinkled in me at his touch. "Please. We need her home. She's my best friend."

"Peeta's mine," I said, pulling my hand away. "It's good of me to give them both an equal shot."

"Well how kind of you," he mumbled.

That was it. I snapped.

"You are such an asshole!" I screamed, not caring who heard. "Why? Why are you doing this? Can you not get it through your thick skull that they're equal. And even if Peeta wasn't my friend, I still wouldn't help you."

"Is this about last night," he asked, his forehead crinkling in thought.

"No this not about last fucking night." I sighed again and leant up against the wall. "I really can't get my head around why you're acting like this. Unless... Unless you love her."

I looked up and saw the answer to the question on his face. He loved her. I was nothing, just a drunkard distraction.

Why did I have to like him so much, he had done nothing but infuriate me time after time. But that's what probably drew me to him. No one got me as riled up as Gale. No one challenged me, or made me want to prove myself like him. And this was a prove myself moment. I stood my ground.

"Nothing changes. They're equal," I said monotonously.

"I know," he said, looking down at the floor. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became very awkward. "I'm sorry for asking that. You'd be a pretty shitty person to abandon your friend."

I didn't answer.

"And about last night," he continued. "I know you have your boyfriend." A painful look crossed his face but it was gone before I could decipher it.

"But I don't," I protested quickly. No way was my fake relationship getting in the way.

"You do. So I think it's best if we just forget it ever happened. Just a drunken mistake."

I felt as though he had punched me in the gut. A drunken mistake? How could he have not felt the fire between us, no amount of alcohol could have faked that.

But I didn't let my feelings be clear, I just nodded along, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"You still want me to have Runt?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, he's down the hall in room 4. Thanks for looking after him."

We stood facing each other in silence, not knowing what to do or say. It was weird to think that a little over 12 hours ago we were making out. Now we were like strangers. But I guess that's what the games did, it tore people apart.

"Have a good trip," he said, moving towards the door. He gave me a nod before disappearing out the room.

I punched the wall after he left, leaving a small dent in the plasterboard. How could he be so infuriating? And how could I want to both punch him and kiss him at the same time? I hated him, but I hated myself more for feeling how I felt. Why couldn't I just fall for a nice boy like Peeta or Finn. Life would be so much simpler then.

The ride to the train station was quiet. Haymitch gave me time to grieve, which I was grateful for.

We arrived before the others and the photographers were hungry for photos. I practically ran onto the train and straight into my designated room for the journey.

_Okay Emery, You are a mentor. Not a friend, a mentor. It's my job to get one of them out and from now on, no emotion. _

I was a great actress, it was easy for me to hide my feelings. However masking them and getting rid of them all together were two very separate things.

I took another shower, trying to relax myself. As I got out, the train began to move; everyone must've been on board.

I dried my hair with the fancy Capitol equipment and threw on sweatpants and a tshirt. Effie wouldn't be happy, but it didn't matter. I wasn't a tribute anymore, this was my gig.

I opened the door to the dining cart to find Katniss hovering over Haymitch, a knife sandwiched between the gaps in his fingers. Haymitch's foot was pressed up against Peeta's neck as Effie screeched on about respect, manners and mohoganny.

"What the hells going on?" I asked, speaking to Peeta the first time since the reaping.

"Nothing," Katniss muttered, sitting back down.

Haymitch laughed. "Not bad sweetheart, can you hit a target?"

Katniss picked up the knife and threw it at the wall. The blade wedged itself perfectly between the panneling.

Haymitch laughed again and clapped. "What about you son?"

"Peeta's a great fighter," I put in, but I was ignored again.

"Peeta can wrestle. He came second in school only to his brother," Katniss said.

My mouth gapped open as I looked at my hands, checking I was actually there.

"Katniss is great at hunting," Peeta said, trying to take the limelight of himself. "My dad buys her squirels. She always hits them right in the eye."

"Looks like we've got a pair of fighters this year," Haymitch said, leaning back in his chair.

I saw red. "This year?! They're always fighters. You're just too pissed to notice."

Peeta and Katniss suddenly found their plates very interesting as Effie gasped. "Emery, you should not speak to your father in that way."

"Let her," Haymitch said lazily. "She needs to blow of steam when she has one of her episodes."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I picked up a bread roll and threw it, it hitting his right eye. I immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I just feel so..." I waved my hand off, as though it would warrent my feelings.

My first year as mentor, Gale hating me, my best friend being reaped, being in a fake relationship with Finnick Odair, the president of the country trying to force me into prostitution; it was a lot to worry about.

I sat down next to Peeta and put on my best fake smile. "So what were we discussing?"

"Appearances!" Effie said excitedly. I highly doubted they were, but at least it was a change of topic.

"There is a new stylist this year. According to my friend Selita from the offices, he's quite excelent," she continued.

"Oh yeah, I spoke to Finn and he said he was really nice." I grinned and turned to Haymitch, remembering what else Finnick said on the phone. "Guess who's Four's stylist."

Haymitch smiled wickedly and laughed. "God help the kid, stuck with that crazy bastard. I've always hated Rohm."

Effie pouted. "Rohm Recano is an asset to the games."

"Rohm called me a bitch at every possible opportunity, made me ride around the Capitol naked and turned me even crazier than I was before," I complained. "Trust me, you guys are lucky," I said, turning to Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss mumbled something about being lucky, but I just ignored her. I couldn't be dealing with another argument tonight.

I remained silent for the rest of dinner while Effie briefed them for the coming days. All the while Peeta remained silent beside me. It was awful, but I would talk to him before the night was up. In private too, with my emotions all over the place, odds are I would cry.

After dinner, we watched the reapings from the other districts.

As always I got excited when I saw Finn on TV. Effie gave me an obnoxious thumbs up and speach about young love when she saw my grin. This would be my first time in the Capitol since we were caught 'making out' in the closet. The camera's would be on us as much as the tributes.

I cringed when we got to the end of elevens reaping, we would be next. It was quite funny at first; they showed Haymitch staggering on stage, my annoyance at him. But then Prim was reaped. I never even realised how awful it was. I watched as my face drained of colour, the horror and sickness of my expression as I stood up before Katniss voulenteered.

She looked at me from across the train with a questioning expression. "You looked so..."

"Of course," I said quickly. "I like Prim, she's a sweetheart."

I turned back to the TV just as I fainted, my face smacking into the floor of the stage. It was a wonder I hadn't broken my nose.

"Well that embarrassing," I said, as the peacekeepers rushed on stage.

"Well it wouldn't be a reaping without an inappropriate Emery moment," Haymitch said, remembering last year when I stuck my tongue out at the cameras.

"Don't remind me."

After the reaping recap, Caesar held a mini talk show, discussing the upcoming games with various 'celebrities' like Seneca Crane and the guy who did the morning Capitol weather announcements. There was one hot topic that stood out among the rest.

"A voulenteer from an outline district, what do you think of that?" Caesar asked his little pannel.

"Its exciting, doesn't really happen a lot," Seneca said. "There seems to be a lot of fight in that girl."

"And not to mention she's from twelve," a fashion woman said. "Emery Abernathy's her mentor and that girls got more fight in her than any tribute in the past decade." I blushed at her comment as everyone turned to look at me.

"Let's look at that moment from last year shall we," Caesar said. "The moment where Emery Abernathy became a victor."

The screen switched back to the arena, Nik and I rolling around on the ground near the shed.

"_Well look who got tough," he sneered_.

I looked down at the floor, trying to block out the memories but I suddenly felt compelled to watch. I hadn't seen my victory properly, now was my chance to get over my fear.

We fell into the bush where the tracker jackers swarmed out. Even though I knew what was going to happen, it was still pretty tense and exciting. The clip cut after I jumped into the water.

"District One died from his injuries and of course, Miss Abernathy survived," Caesar said with a laugh, flicking his stupid blue hair over his shoulder. "What do you think her strategy will be this year."

"I have no idea," the weather guy said. "But sources say she is good friends with the boy tribute, Peeta. And then there's the girl from the play's sister, Katniss. It's going to be a pretty tense camp down at twelve."

They droned on for so long, I was actually happy when it was time for bed.

Peeta went first. I counted to twenty before following down the corridor and slipping into his room. He was pulling tshirt over his head and staring blankly at the wall, not hearing me come in.

"Peeta?" I said softly. He spun around quickly and came across the room in two strides before engulfing me in his arms.

I put my arms around his stomach and squeezed him tightly. It wasn't until I felt a dampness on my hair that I realised he was crying.

I let him over to the bed, without breaking the hug, and sat down, kneeling up a bit so we were at a similar height.

"Its fine Peeta," I said softly, stroking his light blond hair. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out." My own voice began to quiver as I spoke so I hugged him again. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to cry in from of him. I was supposed to be the strong one.

"You've just got to talk to me okay, no more awkward silences," I continued. "You've got this in the bag. Thor had no training but after a few hours with Finn, he ended up in the final six."

"I can't," he mumbled, sighing into my neck. I pulled back and kept my hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly as I spoke.

"Yes you can. Please don't give up Peeta."

"Katniss' family need her..."

"Your family needs you," I said earnestly. "I need you."

"Katniss needs to win. It's only right," he said, his face suddenly losing its sorrow and replaced by determination.

Why did Peeta's life have such little worth. And why did everyone, including Peeta, think Katniss deserved to live more. Gale did because he loved her, I thought bitterly. But what was Peeta's reason.

It suddenly all clicked into place. How Peeta knew exactly where Katniss sat on the first day of school, how shy he was with her, he was always staring, he practically jumped at the chance to be with her at any small opportunity. I couldn't believe I had been so slow and not noticed.

"You love Katniss too!" I said loudly.

"Too?" He asked dully.

"So you're not going to deny it?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He didn't answer. I wanted to ask what it was the mad attraction to Katniss that both my guy friends found attractive, but I didn't.

"Why have you given up?" I said softly, taking his hand.

"She deserves to live..."

"And you don't? No crush is worth giving up your life for," I said. I would never give my life up for someone who only knew I existed for a couple of hours. He looked so helpless, defeated, I could hardly stand it.

"She's not just a crush," he said finally. "I've loved her since I first saw her on the first day of school."

I wanted to cry. Not just because I was losing my best friend, but also because it was so heartbreakingly romantic. I could see in his eyes how much he loved her, but they could never be.

"You can't change my mind on this." His voice was firm.

I looked down and took his hand again, running my thumb along his softly. "I know. But you can't just give up. You're going to have to fight. You need to protect her."

"Protect Katniss?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, you've seen what those careers can do. She's going to need all the help she can get. I'll help you, help her."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's what you want." And I want to buy more time, I added silently. I couldn't give up on Peeta, I just needed to show him how much he was worth. But I only had four days to do it.


	3. My Fake Boyfriend

After the war we said we'd fight together, I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow, As if we need it's palette and we need it's color  
But now I've seen it through, And now I know the truth

I'll give you everything you need, But I don't think I need you

- Anything Could Happen, Ellie Goulding

* * *

Sleep didn't really come that night. It never really did on the Capitol trains. Just when I felt myself drifting off, Effie came clapping down the hallway.

"Up, Up, Up. It's going to be a big, big day."

I groaned loudly, shouting profanities at her. Must she do that every year? And why was she so chipper at 7am anyway.

I couldn't be bothered to take a shower so I just went straight to breakfast in my baggy tshirt and pyjama shorts.

"Morning," I grunted, helping myself to coffee and pancakes.

Effie glared at me. "What are you wearing?"  
I ignored her and went back to eating, shovelling the pancakes into my mouth.  
Haymitch and Peeta came in a few minutes later and they were... Talking?

The pair had never really said anything to each other, bar the odd word here and there when I was around. But now they were acting like old chums. And Haymitch was actually mentoring. This was too weird.

"So you just trust them?" Peeta was asking.

"You don't trust them. You just stick with them, like a leech. Use them, like they're using you. Then when the times right, you bail," Haymitch said. His eyes were bloodshot but other than that he seemed pretty sober.

"I don't know..." Peeta said, sitting down beside me.

"If you want to live kid, you gotta do what you gotta do." Haymitch went to grab the decanter filled with wine but then stopped himself, settling on the pot of coffee. I grinned at him proudly.

I was pretty happy that Peeta was making an effort. But then I remembered it was all for Katniss and my mood plummeted again.  
Peeta inspected my mug and mock gagged.

"Ugh, coffee," he said, pulling a face.

"Here." I poured him a mug of hot chocolate. "I think I gave you this before."  
He took a sip of it and his eyes gleamed hungrily. "That's delicious." He picked up a bread roll and dipped it into the mug before eating it.

I wrinkled my nose. "You're really weird," I said, eyeing up the soggy brown bread. It looked disgusting.

"So, what about shelter," Peeta asked turning his attention back to Haymitch.

Katniss then strolled in looking quite chilled out and calm. Her hair was smooth and she was dressed fairly smartly in a skirt; a complete contrast of me with my wild hair and old stained shirt.

"So, how do you find shelter?" she asked, sitting across from Peeta.  
Haymitch narrowed his eyes at her. It was obvious he had taken a shine to Peeta more.

"You shouldn't be so aggressive sweetheart," he said loftily. "It's not all about the survival."

"Isn't it?" she asked. It sounded kind of rude, but I think she was sincere. It was just her tone was always attacking.

"It's all about public performance," I joined it. "From the moment you step off the train you've got to build your character."

"Character?" Peeta asked, looking as bewildered as Katniss.  
"You've got to get people to like you. They like you, you've got sponsors," Haymitch said.

"So we have to assume some character?" Katniss asked.

"Not a completely different persona," I said, taking another stack of pancakes. "Just an extension of yourself. Omitting all the bad bits and focusing on the positive things that the audience want. Like innocence, humour, stuff like that."

I pursed my lips and looked at them both curiously, a small smile playing on my lips. Haymitch looked too and his expression perked up.

"You kids are actually pretty lucky. You're kind of readymade for this."

"He's right. Peeta's the cute and friendly boy next door and Katniss is the quiet innocent one who would do anything for her sister," I said, my mood soaring upwards.

This thing was 50% fight, 50% appearance. Maybe we had a shot at winning...

I left to get ready as they continued talking. We would be arriving at the Capitol pretty soon and I would need to look glowing for my lovers reunion with Finnick. How fun.

Snow would want me in a pretty dress with perfect hair but I wasn't in the mood for that. To be honest, I didn't know why I was keeping up with this fake relationship after his stunt at the reaping. He had used his leverage, but knowing Snow he would have something else up his sleeve. I'd have to humour him, but there was no way I'd wear a puffy dress.

I settled on a skirt and wore boots as my small form of rebellion; I also left my hair wild. I needed some form of 'Twelve Emery' with me to help me through the day. I popped in my contacts and went back to the dining cart.

We were almost at the Capitol, the sparkling blue waters surrounded the tracks as we approached the now small towers in the distance.

"Is that it?" Peeta asked in awe.  
I nodded. "That's the place."

"It's so..." He stopped himself and looked embarrassedly at Katniss, his ears turning pink.

"You can say it's cool," I said, sitting down on the window seat next to him. "It is. It's just not fair in comparison to the way we live. But there's nothing we can do," I sighed wistfully.

I wondered if Finn and his friend Rocky had an update on the whole 'district upset' problem last year. It had calmed down but the games always caused a bit of upset.

As always, my stomach plummeted as we went through the tunnel. My heart began to race though I was unsure if this was because of being in the tunnel or the photographers waiting at the end of it.

I nervously twisted my earrings and took deep breaths, trying my hardest not to be sick or pass out. This place made me crazy. Well, crazier.

"You guys ready?" Katniss nodded, Peeta did too.  
Light glowed at the end of the tunnel before we were plunged into brightness, the flashes from the cameras blinding me.

I backed away and moved further into the train while Peeta remained put, waving happily at the photographers.

"That kid sure knows what he's doing?" Haymitch said.

I looked to Katniss who, in turn was looking at Peeta. Her usual empty face filled with curiosity. She may hate the Capitol as much as me, but if she wanted to survive, she needed to take a leaf out of Peeta's book.

I practically ran from the train into the car that would take us to the training centre. The photographers made chase, shouting various questions, but I jumped straight into the backseat, thankful for the tinted windows.

Peeta and Katniss would go to be prepped while I did... Well I didn't know exactly what the mentors did before the opening ceremony. Maybe I could sleep, or go get pancakes.

But that was a short lived dream. When we got inside the training centre, Finnick was waiting for me in the lobby. A few photographers were 'hiding' around the room. I guess this was our big reunion then.

I ran over to Finnick, him meeting me half way and threw myself into his arms. He caught my waist, lifting me off the ground and pulling me into him as I buried my face into his neck. He put me down and I smiled at him genuinely.

"I missed you," I said honestly, hugging him again. It wasn't in the way everyone else thought, but he was still one of my best friends and it was tough being apart from him for six months.

"Me too. How you doing squirt?" I pulled a face. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry about your friend, but it'll be okay. We'll help him."

"We'll?" I asked sceptically. Finn had his own tributes to worry about; he didn't need my problems too.

He smiled at me kindly. "We'll," he said again. "I know what it's like mentoring someone you care about."

I was about to ask him who but then I remembered: Annie. I wondered how they were getting on, but we couldn't discuss it out here in the open.

"So, do you want to meet Peeta?" I asked, changing the subject.  
Finnick laughed lightly. "Hate to break it to you, but it's gone to be made all nice and shiny for the opening ceremony."

Lord help him. If he also had to ride around the Capitol naked, I would personally leap into the parade and set fire to their chariot. That would probably be less painful and embarrassing.

"What do we do now then?" I asked.  
Finn leant down towards me, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Anything we want."

* * *

Anything we want turned out to be pancakes. We went to the bakery, the same one we visited on my first day in the Capitol, the day we met. I remembered how in awe I had been in the place, and how I thought Peeta would have loved it to see it, though I hoped he never had to. Funny how that turned out.

Usually I felt lonely at the Capitol but it was weird thinking he was only half an hour away, getting prepped for this evening. I shuddered at the thought, something Finn noticed.

"You okay?" he asked as we sat down at a table. The place was pretty deserted. It had been a late night in the Capitol with all the reaping celebrations so not a lot of people were out.

"Just thinking about Peeta," I said sadly, looking down at my menu, though I knew exactly what I wanted.

Finnick grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "He'll be fine, as I said before we'll help him out."

"Well there's a complication I haven't told you yet," I sighed. "Peeta has decided he's in love with Katniss and won't let her die in there."

"They're together?" Finnick asked wide eyed.

"No, they've barely said two words to each other." The annoyance was clear in my voice. My tone was pretty loud but I didn't care. I was peeved and this was my last time to vent before I had to suck it and dive into mentor duties.  
"I just don't understand why he's throwing his life away for someone so bitchy and rude and boring and snooty..."

"Is someone jealous of Katniss?" Finn's eyes sparkled with amusement.  
I pulled a face and stuck my Tongue out. "Ew, of course not. He's like my brother."

"So why do you hate Katniss so much?"  
"I don't hate her, I just don't like her."

"And why's that?" he asked with a knowing smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he know?

I gave a small smile as a sign of defeat. "There's this guy who I really like, and he's in love with Katniss."

Finnick whistled and leant back in his chair. "Why's everyone on this girl? What she got, three tits?"

My jaw hit the floor. "Oh my God, you're actually a pig!"  
He just smiled boyishly. "Sorry, it's the Capitol, it gets to my head."

"Sure, blame the Capitol." I couldn't believe he said that, it was so disrespectful and not to mention completely gross.

He laughed again. "I'll blame you then. The sight of your gorgeous face sends my brain into a frenzy."

"You two are adorable," a voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw the owner of the bakery with a huge smile on his face and two loaves of bread in hand.

"For Miss Abernathy and Mr Odair," he said, placing one each in front of us. "Our compliments."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He had given us both the bread of our districts. I wasn't really a fan of our grainy bread from Twelve, but it was a nice gesture.

"Your usual order of Pancakes is on its way too," he said.  
Finnick laughed. "You know you come here too often the owner knows your order."

"We'd never forget our favourite customers. How are you two doing? I read a weddings on the cards, no?"

I turned bright red. "No, definitely not."

"Not yet anyway," Finnick said, covering up. He gave me a warning glance. I wasn't supposed to be squirmy; I was supposed to be a happy Capitol girl in love.

I laughed airily. "We haven't really had time to talk about it. We've been apart for six months."

The owner gasped. "Then why are you in my little shop. You should be getting reacquainted with each other."

I turned red again while Finnick laughed at my discomfort. "We will be soon," he said, giving me a cheeky wink.

Thankfully, our food came out then, saving me from further embarrassment. Was it national crude day or something?  
The pancakes were delicious as always. As we ate we (quietly) talked about Gale and I, and Finnick and Annie.

Finn had kissed her on the cheek last week, something he was ecstatic about. I found it both hilarious and adorable that someone who had sex on a regular basis got excited over something so small. But I suppose when you cared about someone so much it was different. Every touch and glance was precious.

His little kiss was also a big step up from his picnic fiasco two months prior which ended in Annie having a panic attack, just because he had mentioned the word 'flood.'

I had thought I had problems with Gale, but Finnick's were ten times worse. At least Gale had the ability to think straight, though that statement was very debatable.

After we ate, we went for a wander around the streets while Finn told me all about the duties of a mentor. Our hands had somehow become entwined while we walked. Was it for the cameras or an act of friendship, I didn't know. But I did know I liked it, more than I probably should.

"Todays literally the only day we're gonna get off," he told me as we strolled down a quieter street filled with town houses similar to ours. "For the next three days we mentor, while going to various brunches, lunches, dinner parties trying to rack up sponsors. You get out of one and go to the next, it's relentless."

I gulped. I hated Capitol parties as it is. But to have to go to nine of them in the next three days was going to be torture.

"But it doesn't finish when they go into the arena," Finn continued, my mood plummeting even futher. "We're still expected to gather sponsors, even while helping them in the arena. We have big TV screens that kind of need a 24 hour watch. All the victors are on energy shots, you literally only get about an hour or two's sleep a day until your tributes are out."

"Wow," I said quietly. I hadn't even realised how much hard work had gone into being a mentor. You had to be looking out for your tributes constantly, even when they were sleeping.

And on top of that Finnick had his 'courtesan' duties too. He really was a superhero.  
"How do you cope?" I asked, completely baffled.

"Its not too bad. I have Mags to help. She monitors the screens, I do all the sweet talking. It's Haymitch I feel sorry for, he's been on his own for years."

I looked up to Finn curiously. "But what did he do for sponsors, how did I get them?"  
He blushed slightly and looked down at his feet as we walked along the pavement. "I helped out a little."

"Finnick!" I said, hitting his arm. "I hope you didn't sleep with any vile people to help me." He went quiet, so I hit him again.

"Ow," he said dramatically rubbing his arm, though I hadn't even hit hard.  
I ignored him. "How could you do that to yourself?"

"A small price to pay for your life; I couldn't let you die. Beside, it's you."  
I could feel my bottom lip quiver while he spoke. After Haymitch's adoption, It was the nicest thing anyone had done for me. My fake boyfriend was pretty amazing.

"You really are sweet you know that," I said, holding his hand again and leaning into his shoulder.

"Of course I am, I'm Finnick Odair."  
"And then you ruin it..."

We had somehow found our way to Rocky's club, 'Vintage.' It looked as run down and dodgy as always, but I knew we weren't here for the flat beer.

"I've got some business to take care of, okay?" Finnick said, leading me over to the front door.  
I nodded. "Did you want me to..."

"Oh no," he said, pulling me closer to him. "You're part of this now."  
I know it was stupid, but I was actually really excited to speak to Rocky and hear his stories of unrest. It was awful that these things were happening, but it meant change was coming.

Things had been pretty quiet since my victory last year. The little flicker of hope I had brought with my tragic story had died out, but maybe it would be ignited again somehow.

Rocky was very pleased to see us. He gave us both a big hug and lead us upstairs where another victor, Beetee, was sat.

"Didn't know you were going to be here," Finnick said, shaking his hand. I just smiled awkwardly in the background, not really knowing Beetee all that well.

"Just going over some technical issues. Breaking into the watch database is pretty impossible, they have firewalls to their firewalls. It's going to take a direct crack from Madlocks hard drive to access it," Beetee said.

I hadn't understood a word he had said, which was probably why he was so open about it. I had no idea what a firewall was and I thought Madlock was a sleazy politian. This little trip to Rocky was supposed to be interesting, but my brain just hurt from trying to process this information.

Finnick though, seemed to know what he was talking about. "We'll just have to leave that now, it's not a priority at the moment with the games. The arena?"

"A forest," Rocky answered. "They've got something big for the final two but we're still trying to crack that." He turned to me. "Dont tell anyone about this alright, not even your father."

I nodded furiously. So the arena was a forest. I knew that would easily play into Katniss' favour; she spent most her time in the woods back home. It was a slight reassurance.

I sat down at the table just as Beetee made to go. "I best be off. Nice to see you all."  
Rocky left to see Beetee out then came straight back, a friendly grin on his face.

"So that was..."  
"Gobbledegook," I laughed with a shrug. "It was like what he was saying was made up words."

Rocky sat down opposite Finn and myself. "Ah non, il est juste un homme très futé. Mais vous trop comprendrez un jour"

I jumped back in surprise, sure horror coated my face. "What was that?" I squeeked. Was there an entire dictionary of words I had never been taught.

They both laughed. "Rocky speaks French," Finnick explained. "Its a different language."

I screwed my nose up in confusion. "Whats a language?"  
"Like words, but different ways of saying them from other countries," Rocky said, looking quite smug about his secret gift.

"Other countries?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yes but from before the revolution, when America was about. No one really speaks them anymore; I know no one else who does."

"Who taught you?" Finnick looked intrigued. He'd obviously never heard this part of the story either.

"I taught myself, to piss my dad off mainly." Rocky laughed again. "I also found a book on Gaelic. Now I'm certain no one speaks that. It wouldn't hurt to pick up a few phrases."

He leant across to the mini fridge and took out three beers, knocking the caps off on the table. "Now enough about languages," he said, handing us both a bottle. "Lets get down to business."

Instead of talking directly to Finnick, he turned to me. "The girl from your district, Katniss. I need everything on her, as much information as possible."  
What would Rocky want with Katniss? I was about to voice my confusion, but Finnick beat me to it.

"Whats wrong with her?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Nothing at all. But her heroic moment at the reaping has gotten everyone in a bit of a frenzy. There's quite a bit of public support behind this one." Rocky both looked at us pointedly, trying to get his point across. Katniss could be the one, the one to spark a revolution. They had previously thought that role would go to me, but my influence had flickered out long ago.

"We had this conversation last year about Emery though," Finn injected. I didn't know that. I raised my eyebrows at him but he was still looking at Rocky.

"Yeah well that didn't work did it but I can feel this in my bones." Rocky's eyes shone when he spoke; he really believed in what he was saying. "Its too soon after Emery. You're still fresh in their mind and now Katniss and her sisters been screwed over too..."

"Of course it depends what happens in the arena," Finn butted in, making sure Rocky didn't get too carried away.

He waved him off. "Which is why I need information on her, is she worth my sponsorship?" he asked me.

I wanted to ask where a bar owner got the money to sponsor a tribute but I could see he was restless for information.

"She hasn't even been to training yet." He still looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "I'd say yes, way more skilled than I was. She hunts in the woods by our district. She got a good shot."

Rocky looked elated but I was surprised to hear disappointment in my voice. Was I really upset that someone from my district had a chance of winning, just because they wasn't Peeta. This impartial thing was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought.

Rocky asked me to keep him updated then went on to show us the design for secret talking devices we could use in emergencies. They were like phones but we could video message or even send written messages to each other. But the devices were disguised as ordinary items like hand mirrors or a wallet. It was quite ingenious. Rocky had been very busy.

"If my Katniss hunch it right, you'll get these by the end of the month," he said, stashing the plans away. "They'll be just what we need to communicate what's going on in the districts when you get back home."

I was pretty excited to get my device. It would be nice to talk to Finn without worrying someone would be tapping the line.

"We best be off," Finnick said after our second beer. "The opening ceremonies will be starting soon and you've got prep."

"How come you don't need prep?" I pouted. I knew it was just a wax and hair cut but it was still annoying.

"Because I'm too gorgeous and don't need it," he said with a serious expression. "Now get your little ass in gear."

The sun was beggining to set as we walked back to the training centre. I was a little worried about being late, so we powerwalked, but it was still quite a while away.

"Rocky..." I said quietly as we walked. "How do you know him?"

"From the bar really. We became friends that way and then I found out his hatred for his city so he joined the cause," Finn explained.

"He said about money..."

Finnick let out a small laugh. "His dads one of Snow's Parliment."

"What?" I squeeked. I did not see that one coming.

"They don't really get on. Rocky, or Richard, hates him. But Dakota still keeps him around, for publicity you know."

I nodded. My feelings for Rocky was pretty mixed. Son of politian, mysterious and rich, on paper i definitely shouldn't trust him. But on paper, people in my district shouldn't trust me either. Besides, he was a friend of Finnick and that was good enough for me.

As we neared the training centre the photographers began to appear. The closer we got the more that seemed to come. We practically had to push our way into the lobby, the flashes blinding us. I grabbed Finnick's hand as he fought his way inside.

"You okay?" he asked when we were in. They were still taking pictures through the windows as we spoke. I nodded and he kissed my head. Sending the cameras into another frenzy.

Finnick put his arm around me and led me to the elevator. He insisted on dropping me off the the twelfth floor but I was having none of it.

"I'm perfectly fine of standing in an elevator myself," I said proudly.

"If you're sure..."

"No Finnick please stand with me, my life's incomplete without you!" I spread my arms out into a sweeping hug.

"Oh my darling, let's elope." He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand, kissing me lightly on my knuckles.

The elevator doors pinged open onto the fourth floor. "Damn you elevator," he cried. He stood back up. "After the ceremony?"

"You on." We high fived before he got off the elevator. The doors closed and carried on up to my floor.

I felt a little lonely without him by my side. We had spend the day together, holding hands most the time. Even when the photographers were gone we were still subconciously touching.

As a stylist waxed my body and straightened my hair, I thought back on the day and my seriously screwed up relationship with Finnick. He was supposed to be my friend, but why did I want to spend all my time with him.

I missed him, I actually missed him, even though I had only seen him half an hour ago.

Maybe I should just give up on this Gale dream. He obviously didn't care about me. But Finn did and I him.

I had realised long ago that I had some small feelings for him. Maybe I should just stop oppressing them and see what happens. We were suppose to be a couple anyway. What would happen if we just stopped faking it.

My dress for the ceremony was black, with a long netted translucent skirt which floated a centimetre above the floor.

"Thanks a lot," I said to stylist.

"No problem honey. Say hi to your sex God for me."

I smiled awkwardly. We were kind of a package deal now, maybe we should embrace it.

Haymitch waiting in the living area in a grey suit. If his shirt wasn't untucked I'd say he looked sharp.

"Look at you handsome," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I try my best sweetheart," he mumbled. He was drunk, but I'd seen him a lot worse. "How was your day with lover boy?"

"Good," I smiled. "How was your day with yours?"

"Watch it cheeky," he laughed, lightly hitting me on the back of my head. "And my Chaff was fabulous, I'll tell him you were asking after him."

I pulled a face which made him laugh harder.

I pressed the button to call the elevator and it came virtually straight up, but it wasn't empty.

Finnick stood there, looking very handsome in his suit. His bronze hair was rugged, making him look boyish. A stupid grin appeared on my face.

"Hey," I said, walking into the elevator and standing beside him.

"Hi," he smiled back. "You look great."

Haymitch snorted. "Since when did you two turn into such teenagers."

I blushed and looked down but out the corner of my eye I could see Finnick blushing too. I knew why I was embarressed but why was he? Could he be having the same thoughts I did?

We were both stuck in relationships that were going nowhere. Maybe he thought too that we should give things a go. Our lives had been anything but rosy, we deserved a little bit of happiness, even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

A security guard escorted us in silence up to the balcony where we would watch the ceremony with the other victors. Johanna Mason gave me a small nod as Finnick went over to talk to her. A part of me wanted to follow but then I realised what a puppy I was being so I stayed with Haymitch.

Beetee was there too. His twinkling eye caught mine and gave me a small smile. I surpressed a grin back.

The anthem played before the tributes came out in their carrages.

"They look like flamencos," Haymitch laughed as District One came out in feathers.

"Better than Two," I mumbled who strongly resembled spoons.

Finnick came and stood beside me and took part in the outfit slaying.

"I'm dreading seeing ours," I moaned. I was naked last year, how were poor Peeta and Katniss going to look.

But then I saw them. At first they were only a light in the distance but as they neared I saw they were on fire.

I, along with the rest of the crowd, gasped in shock. But when they're happy faces appeared on the big screen, I realised they weren't in pain and began to enjoy it like everyone else.

They were mesmerising. They looked unworldly as they rode around the square, their hands proudly entwined. It was breathtaking.

I felt Finnick's fingers lightly brush mine before he took my hand in his. We made no eye contact, our eyes still fixed on Katniss and Peeta.

Rocky was right. Katniss was the girl. She had everyone in the square on their feet, cheering for a girl from an outline district.

And in that moment I knew Everything was going to change. Anything could happen.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any typos. I've just uploaded this on my phone and it doesn't really like to behave. This chapter may seem a little pointless but there are a lot of little details in here that'll happen later on...**

**thanks for the reviews LBT, ShortySC22, Loveable Leo, brooke123456, Cometas Por El Cielo, and smileykat14**

**thankyou for readings, let me know what you think**

**PS sorry for my terrible French, I'm kind of rusty. Props to anyone who can make head or tail out of it :)**


	4. Late Night Mentoring

He longs for the answers, as all of us must, He longs for the woman who will conquer his lust

He screams in the night, I scream in the day, He weeps in the evening and lies naked and prays

Night after night, day after day

Would you watch my body weaken and my mind drift away?

- Night After Night, Laura Marling

* * *

"You guys were- I can't even say, it's was just- I'm speechless," I gushed, as we met Katniss and Peeta as they came out of their carriage.

"There's a first time for everything," Peeta muttered with a cheeky grin, which gained him a punch in the arm.

"Everyone has gone mad for you," I continued, smiling at them both like a lunatic. I was so happy, I even forgot about my vendetta against Katniss.

"It's true," Haymitch said, finally catching up behind me. "You kids have got a chance, the sponsors are lining up already."

I grinned and jumped up and down again like a five year old on a sugar rush. It was amazing how my mood could suddenly jump from depressed teenager to hyper Capitol squealer, all thanks to some synthetic fire.

"How did it feel?" I asked.

"Weird. They were all so happy," Katniss answered. "Like you, but even more creepy."

An hour ago I would have said something sarcastic back but I only laughed.

"That was fabulous," a handsome dark skin man said, walking over and hugging Katniss. Effie and a woman I didn't know was with him. They must be the new Stylists.

The man pulled back then smiled at Haymitch and I. "I am Cinna, and this is Portia."

"I know you," I said immediately. "You were on my tour for a bit. You saved me from wearing that ghastly dress!"

He laughed. "Yes, I'm surprised you remembered me."

"I'm forever in your debt, trust me. And especially after this," I said gesturing to Katniss and Peeta and their dwindling flames. "You're my hero."

He smiled at me again and shook my hand officially, giving it a squeeze. "Well it's lovely to meet you officially."

"You too, this is amazing!" I said again, causing people around us to stare on, some in amusement, some in annoyance. They were probably jealous but I couldn't careless.

"People are asking me if you're high," a voice purred in my ear.

I turned and saw Finn standing beside be grinning.

"High on life," I joked dreamily, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the circle.

"Peeta! This is Finn." My cheeks hurt from smiling too much but I couldn't stop. Maybe someone had slipped me something and I was high.

"Pleasure to meet you," Peeta said, shaking his hand firmly. "Emery's told me so much about you."

"Likewise. It's a shame I'm meeting you here instead of our big white wedding." I flicked his cheek. Trust Finnick to make things awkwardly uncomfortable just for his own amusement.

"And Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, it's in an honour," he purred, taking Katniss' hand and kissing it lightly. She looked unimpressed but slightly embarrassed as the friendliness disappeared from Peeta's face, being replaced with annoyance and jealously.

"Play nicely," I warned.

He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he did so. "Anyway, I only came over here to say goodbye," he continued. "I best be off."

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked in confusion. I had thought we would continue our fun carefree day, our last until we were thrust into mentor duties.

Finnick looked down, shame coating his face clear.

"Oh," I mumbled, my good mood deflating instantly. He had a 'job' to do. I thought we had the night free, but Finnick never really was free.

I had to sudden urge to cry but I held it back. The others sensed something was up so began to talk among themselves. For once I was happy about Effie barking out orders.

"When will you be... Done?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I never know."

I looked down at my sparkly shoes, not able to meet his eyes. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up softly.

"Emery, look at me please. I'll be fine. I'm Finnick Odair." I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's my girl. I'll see you tomorrow."

He went to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait." I leant up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. I don't really know why I did, but it just felt like the natural thing to do.

Finn looked slightly surprised but then he smiled. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I'm not done," I said, hugging him tightly, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"Today really has been one of the best I've had in ages," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Emmy bear," he said back, his breath tickling my neck.

"Stop it Finny Winny."

He tried to pull away but I kept my grip on him. "I see what you're doing but it's not going to work," he laughed. "I have to go eventually."

"I know," I sighed reluctantly letting go. "I just feel so worried. I doubt I'm going to sleep tonight."

"I'll come up to see you when I'm back. How about that?"

I huffed but agreed, I couldn't exactly force him to stay, that would just piss Snow off even more.

I had always hated knowing what Finn and the other victors had been subject too. But having it happen right before my eyes, being unable to do anything to prevent it, was torture.

I caught up with the rest who were just getting into an elevator. Peeta and Katniss, who had probably never been in an elevator before, looked around in amazement as we shot up the skyline.

"Being in Twelve does has its perks. We get the penthouse," Effie rattled on. "Now in the morning..."

"Are you alright sweetheart," Haymitch whispered to me. I nodded slightly, not trusting myself to speak.

"He'll be fine, he's done it plenty of times before."

"That doesn't make it right," I snapped. I looked up to Haymitch and apologised immediately.

"S'Alright," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "You've developed some messed up feelings for him. It's natural you care."

I was about to protest but he was kind of right. Besides, I wasn't about to put a shadow on the most intelligent thing Haymitch had ever said to me.

"...Your rooms will be the two closest to the far window. Katniss yours in the last, Peeta's next to it. Haymitch and Emery are near the elevator and the rest of us are in the elcove," Effie continued. "Anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

The doors opened to reveal our penthouse. Like me and the countless tributes before them, the gapped at their luxorious home in front of them.

I was used to it, so just nudged passed them, making a beeline for the kitchen with Haymitch in tow. He poured a splash of whiskey in a glass then filled it up with lemonade.

He wasn't quitting entirely but I was impressed. He normally had the ratio the otherway around.

"Whats up with you?" I asked, eyeing up the glass.

He downed it quickly then poured himself another one. "If you want me to continue drinking then..."

I snatched the glass off him and knocked back the shot of whiskey myself. It was disgusting. Haymitch cackled loudly as I coughed and spluttered.

"Really, you're supposed to be setting the example here," Effie said.

I rolled my eyes and reached up to the top cupboard where the chips and chocolate was kept.

"Whats that?" Haymitch asked, his voice strained.

"What this?" I asked, holding up my chocolate in confusion.

He looked pissed. "No this." He pulled back the cutout on my dress to reveal the dark bruises from Gale's fingertips from the night we had kissed.

I froze. My dress must have rode up when I reached for the chocolate.

I didn't know what to say. Both Peeta and Katniss were looking at me, slightly embarrassed.

I couldn't tell the truth with her in the room, or even Effie, she'd ask questions about Finnick.

"Finnick," I said quickly, though it sounded more of question.

"Fishboy, you're fooling around with fishboy?" Haymitch asked, looking very much like a father bear protecting his young.

Effie let out a tinkering laugh. "Of course she is. He's her lover."

"Don't say lover," I cringed, as Haymitch said the same. I smirked but then it was wiped off my face under their scrutinous stares.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," I said quickly. "Night guys, see you in the morning."

I practically ran into my room and took off my dress. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster. I'd been excited, guilty, depressed, embaressed, all in the space of half hour. I was surprised I hadn't passed out again.

I put my pajamas on and sat down on my bed, but I was wide awake.

I thought to Finnick and what he would be doing right now, but then stopped myself, my stomach churning. The idea of his violating himself kept creeping into my head. I needed to do something to distract me.

I sighed and went out into the kitchen. It was empty now, everyone had gone to bed for the early start tomorrow. Everyone accept me.

I walked aimlessly around, rearranging the dishes and snacking on food. After what felt like hours, I looked up to the clock and saw that only fifteen minutes had passed. Damn.

This was ridiculous, I was going insane. My mind just kept wandering to poor Finn, then the games. I tried to distract myself with thoughts of home but then stupid Gale would pop into my head. I thought back to the Capitol then the games would appear again. I really couldn't win.

I did need a distraction though. Maybe some late night mentoring would do this trick. I had already spoken to Peeta the night before, so Katniss was due a talk.

She wouldn't be a sleep. No tribute ever really slept before the games. I think I got about two hours sleep the night before my first training session.

Besides, if I didn't do it now, I never would, and Katniss and I were long overdue a real conversation.

I took some chocolate from the kitchen and knocked lightly on her door. There were a few seconds silence before she finally spoke.

"Come in?" She said quietly, sounding unsure of herself.

I opened the door slowly and stuck my head around first. She was sat up in her bed, looking as wide awake as I predicted.

"Hey," I smiled, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind me.

"Hi, is everything okay?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well, as fine as it can be." I walked across the room and went to sit on her bed, but then thought better of it. She nodded down to the bed, silently giving me permission to sit.

I perched onto the end as an awkward silence fell upon us. I pushed myself up so I was sitting on my knees, just so I had something to do.

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "Was there a reason why you're here at," she looked at the clock on her bedside table. "One fifteen?"

Typical Katniss. She didn't mean to be rude but she always sounded so accusing. We would definitely need to sort that out before the interviews.

"Well, I haven't really spoken to you and thought what a perfect time to at this hour," I joked feebly. "I brought chocolate." I held it up weakly.

She didn't really look like she wanted any but took it anyway, just so she had something to do to fill our silences. God I was terrible speaking to people.

But procrastinating would only make it worse. It was like a band aid; rip it off and get it out the way.

"How are you feeling about the games?" I asked, taking my own square of chocolate.

"Is that a trick question?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "We've been taken from our district to fight to the death, am I supposed to be happy about it."

"No, you're supposed to be upset," I snapped back. "And angry and scared. But being those things isn't going to crown you victor. I'm not your enemy here, I'm here to bring you home."

"You're here to bring Peeta home," she said defiantly. "He's your friend, I get it."

Believe me I wish I could bring Peeta home, I wanted to say, but he's so fixated on you winning. But I didn't, I held my tongue.

"I'm here to help you both. I'm absolutely distraught about Peeta, I seriously don't know how I've held it together. But I know the chances of him winning are slim, and I'd be overjoyed just to get a victor from our district, be it you or him." My words were serious, but my voice was eerily calm and casual. Katniss remained silent after my speech, pondering my words.

"I thought you didn't like me," she sighed. I was surprised. It was unusual for Katniss to show any kind of emotion. I guess I had to repay the favour.

"I don't not like you," I said finally. "You're actually alright when you're not scowling and being moody. But..."

"I'm always going to be the girl standing in the way," she finished for me. She looked at me with knowing in her eyes.

Suddenly, we weren't talking about Peeta at all, were we? Did Katniss know how I felt about Gale, or was I just imagining it.

We both felt the awkwardness fall over us again so I thought it best to change the subject.

"But as I said before, my feelings are not relevant. I'm here to do whatever I can to help you. So is there anything you need to ask?" I sounded quite professional. I was very proud of myself.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Do you know anything about the arena?"

I bit my lip. I actually did. It was a forest, but Rocky had sworn me to secrecy. However I just told Katniss I would help her. I needed to think of a way around this.

"No," I lied. "But it's going to be nature related though, it always is. You'll have a water source, probably some trees. They need them for camera and for shelters and stuff. I doubt they'd be any buildings, they had them last year."

She nodded thoughtfully. "What about training? Should we talk to anyone. You said about building an image, would allies help that?"

I was flattered she had listened to me earlier, but I kept my surprise to myself. "I wouldn't get too close to anyone this early. Take tomorrow, well today, to suss them out. Speak only a few words, in passing. And try and stay close to Peeta."

"Why?"

"United front, more threatening," I said, but that wasn't the only reason. My inner Cupid was fluttering around inside me.

"Are allies necessary?" She asked, looking quite disgusted with the idea.

I nodded. "It'll be mighty difficult to do it alone. Some of those kids are cold blooded killers, you'll need to have someone have your back. Even if its only for a day or two. Besides, if they die, you might get the support of their district."

Katniss gasped. "That's awful."

"It's true," I shrugged, taking another square of chocolate. It was over half gone. I guessed Katniss liked it more than she let on.

"Have a look and see what four are like. They're normally quite skilled, and it's easy to create an alliance there," I continued.

The corners of her lips turned up slightly. "Because of..."

"Yes," I said with my own smile, blushing slightly.

She looked up at me with confusion then opened her mouth, but then closed it immediately afterwards, blushing too. There was something she wanted to ask me but was too shy to.

"What?" I asked, trying to be intimidating, but I ruined the whole thing by smiling. It was hard to believe we were both the same age, she seemed so much older.

"It's nothing," she said, looking down into her lap.

"Katniss seriously just tell me. I won't leave her until you do." I actually sounded quite firm. Point to me.

She looked at me and sighed. "I just wanted to say about earlier, and that I won't tell anyone."

"Eh?" Why was she being so cryptic.

"You and the... Marks on your waist. You said you got them from Finnick Odair, but I saw them on the train," she mumbled. "I won't tell them you're having an affair with someone in the district."

My mouth dropped open. She was perceptive. I couldn't believe she had noticed and then decided to cover for me, though, in her eyes, I was a cheater.

We were both silent for a while. I looked at her and could see the cogs turning in her eyes. She looked up to me again.

"Is it Peeta?" She asked.

I wanted to laugh. If I was talking with anyone but Katniss, I probably would have. But I just responded with a: "God no," and a scoffed.

Her eyes suddenly darkened. She had clicked, I knew she had. Her suspicions from earlier proving right.

"It had to be recent because they wouldn't still be there." I didn't answer her. "That morning of the reaping, Gale was late hunting. His mother said he had been out all night. He had gone to visit you..."

I was frozen, unable to speak. She was clever, very clever. And I was almost certain she would hit me. He loved her, and probably she him. I was toast.

But she didn't. Her expression suddenly became guarded, then clouded, then indifferent.

"Well, it's none of my business anyway," she said hautily, returning back to the usual Katniss that I had just spent the past half hour trying to breakaway.

"I'm sorry Katniss, it was just-"

"It's fine," she cut me off. "I'll keep it quiet."

I still felt guilty and was compelled to tell her the truth. "It meant nothing I promise you. He came to see me after the reaping. It was just a mistake."

She shrugged and wrapped up the chocolate. "As I said before, it's none of my business. I'm going to go to bed now. We've got another 'big, big day tomorrow."

I let myself crack a smile. I stood up from her bed and brushed myself down. "Goodnight. And I mean it, anything you need."

She nodded as I let myself out.

I went back to my room but I was now more wide awake then ever.

As if I needed something else on my plate, I now had to worry about Katniss hating me even more because of my 'moment' with Gale. I just wanted to shake her and tell her that Gale loved _her_, and for some reason, Peeta did too. But it was not my place, and teen drama was the last thing we needed.

I went back to my room and decided to check out the TV. Maybe the mind numbing Capitol shows would help me nod off.

I decided to watch 'the tear jerker of the year' which just turned out to be a movie about a rich Capitol girl who lost her money, and then had to live in a first floor apartment in the lower village. Really, Capitol people and their problems.

It was just getting to the end where she sold a diamond necklace she found on the floor when there was a knock on the door.

The person didn't even wait for me to respond. The door opened slowly and revealed a very tired looking and disheveled Finnick.

"Finn," I said, leaping up out of bed and over to the door where he stood. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him down toward me.

He seemed hesitant at first but then he engulfed my body in his arms, burying his face into my hair.

I squeezed him tightly, wanting him to know how worried I was, and how I would be here for him no matter what.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm okay," he mumbled into my hair. "Mind if I take a shower?"

I pulled back and shook my head. He gave me a small smile before padding into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

It was weird seeing Finnick so quiet. I had witnessed flirty Finn and normal Finn, both which were chatty and held a twinkle in their eye. But this Finn was eery, he looked so broken.

My stomach twisted in pain, knowing how awful it must be for him to have to give himself up night after night for random women. I had felt uneasy before, but actually seeing the evidence of a broken Finnick, someone who had always been so strong, did me in.

I crawled back into bed and stared blankly at the TV as a comedy show started.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bathroom door reopened and Finnick came out wearing nothing but a tshirt and boxers. I was thankful for the darkness that hid my blush.

As soon as he perched down onto my bed, I began to cry. At first the tears were slow but then they came pouring out my eyes.

Finnick arms were around me in a second as I sobbed into his chest.

"I don't know why I'm so worked up," I said honestly. "I'm the one who should be comforting you." I heard a small laugh rumble throughout his chest.

"I don't need comforting, I'm fine. I always am after a shower. You however..." He stroked my hair softly. "When I said I'd come and see you, I didn't think you'd stay up."

"I didn't, I just couldn't sleep. I could get you out of my head."

He sighed and lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets over us and keeping my head on his chest. I put my arm around his stomach and hugged him tighter.

"I told you before, you don't need to worry. I can take care of myself just fine," he said, still rubbing my hair softly. I didn't realise how tired I was. I could feel myself drifting further off with every stroke.

"I can't help it. It's awful what you're going through and it could've been me, it's going to be me." Maybe that was what my real issue was. I knew I couldn't evade Snow forever.

"But it's not and if that day ever comes, you know I'm going to be here for you. I'll always be here for you." He kissed my head affectionately but I was too sleepy to reply.

"So, care to tell me about that kiss earlier?" He asked, a smile evident in his voice.

I mumbled something incoherently then drifted off. Falling into a dreamless sleep; the best I had in months.

* * *

**Sorry I've been a while with the updates, I have my end of year exams coming up and everything's kind of crazy. But I promise to have another chapter up by the end of next week. **

**This chapter was kind of different, I needed to get all these talks out the way before all the action starts. I know some people are going to not like Katniss guessing so quickly, but there's a reason for her suspicions that'll be revealed later... Also someone was asking about more Haymitch/Emery which will happen in a couple of chapters. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: asha74, ShortySC22, solTshallbe (my new french friend :) smileykat14, ElleJTriX, lolamellark123 and Bailey. **

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think. I love hearing from people. **


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Did you ever push away the ones, You should've held close? Did you ever let go?, Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am, I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost?, You know you can

- Bet on it, Zac Efron

* * *

I could tell from the bright light bursting through the curtains that it was late when we woke up and the clock on my bedside table confirmed my suspictions. 11.04. The tributes would already be in training and the brunch had started half hour ago.

"Finn," I whispered, prodding his stomach. He mumbled nonscence incoherently and pulled me closer toward him with his iron grip.

"Finn, the luncheon starts in an hour and a half. We're already late for the brunch."

He shot up immediately and looked at the clock. "Shit! Oh well, we've missed it anyway." He lay backdown and tried to pull me with him.

"Sorry, but I don't really fancy feeling Snow's wrath."

I had a shower and returned to find Finn fast asleep. I made extra noise when drying my hair, but he still didn't stir.

I sighed and got dressed before going out into the communal area and leaving Finn to the land if nod. We never did get to sleep until after 4; he did deserve rest.  
Haymitch was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV with a drink in hand.

"Morning," I said, going into the kitchen and seeing if I could salvage any breakfast.  
"I thought you were at the brunch?" He called. I took an apple off the counter and went to join him.

"Overslept, but we're going to the luncheon in about an hour."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV which was discussing the odds of the tributes. It was a bit early to be making presumptions, but I was please to see Katniss was the fifth favourite to win. Peeta was fourth from the bottom; my mood plummeted.

"We?" Haymitch asked.  
"Hmm?" I said, not really paying attention to him.

"You said we."  
"Oh me and Finnick," I said as chilled out as possible. Haymitch didn't need to know that my friend had spent the night with me, even if nothing had happened. The plan was for Haymitch to disappear before Finn awoke.

"So how's Chaff," I asked nonchalantly. "I never saw him yesterday."

"Same as usual," he shrugged, taking a swig of his drink. I glared at the glass in his hand.

"I thought you were going to stop drinking," I started. "Think of Katniss and Peeta. He's my friend, he needs support. I'm going to be gallivanting off so I need you to-"

"Ugh, I'm going to see Chaff," Haymitch huffed, standing up and going over to the elevator. "Don't wait up."

I tried my best not to smirk. I was an evil genius. I felt quite bad playing Haymitch like that but then I thought the state Finn's face would be in if Haymitch saw him coming out of my room in his boxers. It was for the best.

Once I was sure he was really gone, I went back to my room and picked up a pillow that was lying on the floor.  
I admired Finn's peaceful face for a second before whacking him on the back of the head with the pillow.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," I called. "We're late and we've got to get you out of here before Haymitch realises."

It was quite probable that word had gotten out of Finnick not returning last night; the victors were awful gossips and Mags was a real worrier. Haymitch would be barging back up here at a whisper.

"45 minutes until the luncheon," I said, hitting him again. This time he decided to wake up, rolling over onto his back and dazzling me with his beautiful smile.

"Wow, a full eight hours sleep. I must say you're the best pillow I've ever had." He stretched his arms, his tshirt riding up a little. I averted my gaze.

"I do my best. Now get out of my bed."

He grinned up at me. "Well I can honestly say this is the first time a girls kicked me _out_ of bed."

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "And I'm mystified why it hasn't happened before." I walked over to the window and cruelly opened the curtains so the midday sun flooded the room. Finn groaned and covered his eyes.

"Serves you right. Now get up, your feeble attempts of flirting to make me feel uncomfortable doesn't work."

He groaned but got out of the bed, his toned stomach becoming exposed again. His flirting didn't work, but his body sure could.

I shook my head. I couldn't be having these thoughts about Finn, not until we had spoken first. There was no way I was going to throw myself into a relationship only to be rejected again.

He went back to his floor, only to return ten minutes later looking refreshed. I had to give it to him, he cleaned up fast.

"Ready to go?" He asked, doing up the sleeves on his shirt.

"No," I sighed. "Hanging out with a bunch of Capitol people isn't really my idea of fun, but do I have a choice?"

"Not really," he shrugged, throwing his arm around my shoulder and guiding me to the elevator. "Come on the cars waiting."

The luncheon was taking part in the Upper Village, a very exclusive part of the Capitol. It was literally only a minutes drive from the training centre. I had asked Finnick why we hadn't just walked but he shook his head.

"You'll soon learn that being self-sufficient isn't really a topic these people know about. Try and hold your tongue."

Okay, I was really worried now. What was waiting for us at the hall?

The answer to that question was a red carpet. An actual red carpet. I had read about them in old novels but I had never thought that they still were about.

The runway was lined with photographers, all hoping to catch a glimpse of the Capitol's hottest new couple.

I smiled politely and tried to act in love but it was hard to do while being blinded with flashes. Finn seemed to notice my discomfort and led me inside, but not before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You gonna survive?" He asked, once we were safely in the lobby.

"Probably not, we best go home."

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Not a chance."

It was very grand inside, something about it reminded me of the Mayor's mansion. It was done out in the same tradition style, not like the hospital like interior of the other Capitol buildings I had been too.

"Ah, Finnick my boy," a large man said, as we rounded the corner. He was very short and fat but his female companion was very willowy. I tried not to laugh at their contrast.

"Mr Boulanger," Finnick said shaking his hand and smiling dazzlingly. I knew that smile, this was fake Finn, and this man was someone to stay clear of. "It's been a while."

"Yes, yes, I've been very busy as you probably know. I can see you have been too." He nudged Finnick and winked over in my direction. I wanted to kick this man.

"Of course, this is my girlfriend Emery."

"Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"You too my darling. Well we must dash, good to see you well."

And just like that he was halfway down the hallway, the woman following like a silent puppy.

"He seemed lovely," I said scathingly as we continued to the reception hall.

"That was him being nice. Rowan Boulanger, he's the economic chancellor. Prone to executing people who get his coffee order wrong," Finn whispered in my ear.

"What?!" I squeaked, causing him to laugh.

"Maybe a slight exaggeration. But his secretary was found dead after she forgot to record a meeting and he lost 50,000 notes."

My earlier suspicions about this party was right. I was a big believer that not all Capitol people could be bad, however none of them would be here this afternoon. Today I would be stuck with the spoilt and sadistic.

"It's not going to be all bad," Finnick said, holding my hand again. "If we meet a good guy, I'll rub your hand. If we come across a bad one, I'll squeeze it and you can make an excuse to escape."

"Fine," I huffed but I knew he couldn't really do any better than that.

The luncheon was painful. We sat at a table with a banker, his wife, a famous photographer and Mr Madlock and his wife. Madlock was famous for being the most sleaziest and corrupt politician in the Capitol. I didn't know how his wife coped; but she seemed like a bit of a mouse. She never said a word throughout dinner, just like Boulanger's companion.

Madlock, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. He was loud and never shut up the entire meal. Thankfully, he was a sexist pig and only had interest in Finnick and the other men at the table. I didn't have to talk to him at all, though Finn was squeezing my hand throughout the starter.

I spent the time chatting to the Bankers wife Helen. She seemed nice enough, just very bubbly and over the top, but I couldn't hate her for that. Especially while I was sitting at the table with a bunch of corrupt sex addicts.

"Your girl, what's she like?" Helen asked me, with genuine interest.

"Katniss, she's good. Really good," I grinned back.

"She's my one, I think. The way she voulenteered, and last night... Wow, she looked spectacular," she steamed on.

"It was incredible. Cinna, her stylist, I think is here somewhere," I said loudly, trying to block out the sound of Madlock's cackling.

Helen gasped and started clapping excitedly. "Oh I _must_ meet him. You'll _have_ to introduce us. He's become an over night sensation."

"Sure," I smiled, looking around the room. All I could see was the backs of heads of strangers. "Maybe later, if I can find him. He is very in demand as you can imagine." I took a sip of my wine and floatily set it back on the table, trying to act like the Capitol women around me. If I wanted their sponsorship money I would first have to gain their respect and approval.

"But I'll do my best for you," I grinned, giving her a small wink.

She giggled again. "Oh darling, that would be fabulous. I'm intrigued to know more about this girl, Katniss?" I nodded. "Well I have an offer for you. If Katniss gets a training score of nine or higher, I will sponsor her 700 notes."

My eyes widened. 700 notes was enough to feed fifty families back home for an entire year.

She was asking a lot. It would be very hard for Katniss to get a nine, but then again, I got a 10. Besides, this offer was too big to pass. I doubted I'd get another generous offer before the games even started.

"You have yourself a deal," I smiled, shaking Helen's hand.

I was proud of myself for getting a sponsor at my first ever event. I would need to try and get Peeta some money too but I couldn't try and sell him to Helen. She had already been generous enough.

I almost jumped out of my seat when lunch was declared over and it was now time for drinks in the bar. I was desperate to find Cinna, just wanting a familiar face.

I found him on the far side of the room talking to Rocky Dakota of all people.

"Rocky, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to them.

"My father made me attend, and I couldn't turn down a free Capitol meal." He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice to see you again Miss Abernathy," he said loudly. I was about to ask what he was doing, but then I realised he was just keeping up appearances. We weren't supposed to know each, not well anyway, it would only raise suspicion.

"Cinna, I see you acquainted with Mr Dakota," I said in a chipper fake Capitol accent. From the corner of my eye I could see Rocky struggling not to laugh. I glared at him, he wouldn't ruin this.

"Yes, we were at the same table for lunch," Cinna answered politely. "He's interested in Katniss. You want to sponsor her, isn't that right Rocky."

"It is," he nodded. "I'm in the process of convincing my father." He practically sneered the word. "300 notes should do it."

300! That was 1000 already! "Helen something or other just pledged 700 for her," I squealed, forgetting all my previous pretences.

They laughed. "Well isn't that great," Rocky said, patting me on the head like a little pet. I glared at him again.

They were giving each other funny looks and I got the idea that I wasn't really wanted in this conversation. It would probably be best if I mingled some more and tried to get Peeta some sponsors.

"It was lovely to meet you Roc- Mr Dakota," I corrected quickly. "Hope to see you soon." I smiled at them kindly and went I'm search of Finn.

He was standing near the bar with a group of young men in suits who were laughing very loudly.

"Emery," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him, squeezing it as I moved closer. Oh boy, these would be trouble. He gestured around the group.

"This is Valo, Five, Tater, Mac and Dice; they're investment bankers. And this is my Emery."

I did my best not to laugh as I waved politely at them. I didn't know what was worse; that I had to make conversation with these people or that someone had named their child Tater. Were they a fan of vegetables. All their names were pretty hilarious, thank God I was vacant enough not to remember them.

"Lovely to meet you," I smiled, shaking the hand of the guy in the middle. He stood with more poise and his suit looked more expensive. My guess was that he was their 'leader'. And in Capitol world, the richer and more superior, the stupider the name. So he should be Tater.

"Just as pretty in person. What are you going with old Finnick here?" The other men laughed.

"Very funny Tater," Finn said, pulling me into a hug. I was right. Point to me. "But incase you've failed to notice, I'm a very attractive male."

"Are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, causing the group of men to laugh again. They were very rowdy, just like Haymitch was when he had one too many.

"I like you girl," Tater said. "You want a drink?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I've already had a lot of champagne today." It was true. I had lost track with how much I had drank at lunch, but when I stood up it shot straight to my head.

They all let out a disappointed cry. "Come on, are you Haymitch Abernathy's daughter or what?"

I wanted to reply with a flat; _No, I'm not actually_ but I wasn't that stupid.

"I'm just very responsible."

I could practically hear their eyes rolling. Tater was trying to stare me down, but I wasn't going to let them win. It was only one drink but it was just the principle. Plus, I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Befriending them would only prolong that.

Taters eyes suddenly widened and sparkled with mischief. This couldn't be good.

"I have a proposition for you. Sponsorship money for a drink," he said.

They all looked to me. I shrugged. "Why not." I needed money, and this seemed like a pretty easy way to get it.

"Wait," a tall guy on the end said. "Huddle up," he said to his friends. They all grouped together and began laughing and giggling like teenage girls.

I looked to Finn who tried to pull me away but they called us back.

"Okay Abernathy," Tater said. "Ten shots, ten thousands notes for each of your tributes."

We were both frozen. Twenty thousand notes. That's more than what most people got for the entire games. It made Helen's contribution seem like loose change. We would be set. I could help protect both Peeta and Katniss. Buy them weapons and food. They'd have no need to enter to cornucopia bloodbath. They'd have a starting chance.

Ten shots were nothing, just a small sacrifice. I would be a shitty person not to do it.

"I'll do it," I said firmly, my decision met by cheers. "Do I start now?"

"Oh no," Tater smirked. "After dinner tonight, while everyone's dancing. Meet us at the bar and you'll have just under two hours."

I froze. Two hours for ten shots. That was suicide. I was about to protest but Finn cut in.

"You're not doing that," Finn said, putting his arm around me protectively. "Can't you cut it down. Five for five thousand."

They laughed and shook their heads. "Doesn't work that way."

"If you do five we'll give you a thousand but it's all twenty for the jackpot."

I weighed it up. This was an awful challenge but it was a lot of money. All my other offers were provisional but this was guaranteed. If I failed I failed but I couldn't just give up without trying. I held my hand out to Tater.

"We have a deal."

:-:

"There is no way I'm letting you do this!" Finn shouted as we got into the elevator at the training centre.

"If I don't, I wont get another shot like this. I can't not," I huffed, leaning against the window.

"That's a lot of double negatives."

"Really? Because the only negative one here is you." I looked up to him pleading. "Come on Finn. Think of the sponsor money."

"Twenty thousand notes. No one needs that much money Em." His voice was getting strained the more he spoke. He really didn't want me to do this, but I wasn't going to back down.

"How much sponsor money did you have when you won? Answer honestly."

He remained silent. "See?"

"No I don't." His hands flopped around while he spoke. "No one starts off with that much money. And to do this you would need to take a shot almost every ten minutes. You could get alcohol poisoning." The elevator doors opened up onto the twelfth floor. "You could die Em."

"What?!" Voices called from the dining table. I walked in and saw that Katniss and Peeta had done for the day and everyone was seated around the table for dinner.

"What's this about dying?" Peeta asked wide eyed.

"This nothing. Finn's just being dramat-"

"Emery's going to drink ten shots in less than two hours for twenty thousand notes," Finnick cut in quickly. I could've killed him.

The cries of confusion around the room were interrupted by Haymitch's cackling laugh.

"Who's stupid enough to pay that?" He laughed.

"A group of investment bankers," Finn said. He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Please Em nothing good'll come from this. You're absolutely tiny, I doubt you'll even do six. This is just a game to them, they get off on it."

"Why won't you at least let me try?" I shouted. I was getting angry now. I had expected Finn to be upset but this was ridiculous.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt!" He cried. "And I don't fancy sitting in hospital with you while you get your stomach pumped."

I glared at him. "Well here we are at the root of your worries. You! It's all you care about." I looked at him disgustedly. "You're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to look out and care for me."

"I do care for you, you idiot."

I didn't reply. The emotion in his voice had caught me off guard. Like a couple of days ago, the feeling of something more between Finn and I appeared.

I looked up at him awkwardly, unsure of what to say. I could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes. He was only looking out for me, and I had bit his head off.

I was suddenly aware of our audience sitting at the dinner table.

Effie cleared her throat. "If I may-"

"No," Finn said, his tone uncharacteristically rude. He took my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. We sat on my bed beside each other, our hands still joined.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?" I asked, rubbing his hand.

"You could get hurt. It's impossible, you're just setting yourself up for a loss. Please." He looked down at me for a moment before lightly brushing his lips against mine.

I was startled, completely frozen. My eyes met his sparkling green ones, which now held a look of embarrassment.

"I-W-Why did you kiss me?" I stuttered.

"It just felt right at the time," he said quietly, leaning in towards me as though he were telling me a secret. I found myself leaning too. "Why did you kiss me last night?"

"It just felt right at the time," I breathed. My stomach bubbled with excitement, I felt like the fourteen year old girl meeting the Capitol heartthrob for the first time again.

"Don't do it," he whispered.

I let out a small whimper as I nodded my head. His lips were on mine in a second. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me into him.

My hands found themselves on the back of his neck as I pushed myself up taller, our lips moving in sync together.

When his tongue grazed my lips I let him in, wanting to feel the same excitement I felt at the ball a few months ago.

It was strange to think that just a few minutes ago we were fighting and now this... And then it clicked.

I pulled back angrily and smacked him around the face. "Oh my go- How dare you use me like that," I shouted, my voice shaking with anger. "I am NOT one of your Capitol sluts who you can seduce just to get your own way."

He stood up to face me. "Em, I'm sorry it wasn't-"

"Get out," I said, blinking away the tears. "I don't want to see you, not now."

"Please Em, I-"

"Finn," I threatened. I walked over to my door and held it open. "Just go."

My voice was defeated and I think he sensed that. He tried to grab my hand as he left the room but I pulled away.

Once he was gone I slammed the door behind him before jumping onto my bed.

Finnick was the one person I really trusted but he had just used me to get his own way. He manipulated my messed up feelings for him. If I wasn't confused before I was now.

Once I had calmed myself I went back into the dining room, but when I saw all their questioning eyes my anger flared back up.

"I hate all men," I growled, plonking myself down next to Katniss. First Gale and now Finn. They were all the same, all after one thing.

"Erm, we're sorry," Peeta offered. I ignored him and began to shovel food on my plate, even though I hadn't long eaten.

"What were you shouting at? Trouble in paradise?" Haymitch cackled.

"Finnick's a dick," I mumbled, poking my food with my fork.

Effie gasped. "Does this mean you've broken up?"

"We were never together," I said deadpan. Effie took my words of those of deep heartbreak.

"Don't let the bad get in the way of the good," she cooed.

"He's just trying to look out for you," Peeta cut in with an encouraging smile but it was soon wiped off his face when it met my glare.

"He's a control freak. I'm doing the bet and that's final," I huffed.

"We don't really need twenty tho-"

"It's final," I repeated again.

"Stubborn ass," Haymitch not so quietly mumbled.

After dinner I changed my dress for dinner. I felt so empty without Finn by my side, laughing and joking. I couldn't believe that after an hour, I really missed him. But he needed to learn that he couldn't control me. And distracting me with a kiss was just plain cruel.

But when I left my room there he stood by the lounge window, flowers in one hand, a stack of pancakes in the other.

As much as it pained me, I walked straight to the elevator, ignoring him completely. He chased after me, jumping in just as the doors closed.

"Hey," he said, giving me a cute smile. No, not cute. Annoying, flirty.

"Hi," I said stiffly, not wanting to be too rude. I was angry, but not childish.

"I got you pancakes," he said, holding them up in front of my face.

"I'm not hungry."

"And flowers," he continued. "I got yellow roses, I know you like-"

"I have hay fever," I said sharply, staring at the same spot on the wall. It was a lie, and Finn knew it.

"Come on Em. I said I was sorry. I'm just trying to look after you." He put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed it away, spinning around to face him.

"Looking after me entitles giving me your jacket when it's cold or cutting up my veggies. Not seducing me to get your own way!"

We were at the lobby now. I stomped over to the car that was waiting for us and slid inside, making room for him. The worst thing about all this was that I couldn't be pissed about it. For the next few hours we would still have to play happy couples.

"Seducing you?" He asked, his normally bronzed face completely red.

"Yeah, you kissed me to distract me!"

"To distract you?" He looked at me for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

I glared at him. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny about all this!" I hit his arm. Flashes from cameras sparkled around the car as we pulled up at the President's Mansion.

"I'm sorry Em, but if you think I kissed you just to get my own way, you seriously need to open your eyes a little." He opened his door and stepped out onto the red carpet.

"Wait, what!?" But he was already out of the car. This conversation would have to wait until after the train wreck that would be tonight.

After fake smiling our way to the entrance, we found our table on the far side of the room. The procedure was pretty similar to lunch; men discuss manly things while the women chat quietly in the corner.

I realised I had gotten lucky with Helen earlier because the women I was stuck with was a complete bitch. She was cruel to the districts, wouldn't give any sponsor money and got offended that I weren't drinking. In the end I had three glasses just to shut her up. But when I stood up they rushed straight to my head. I didn't want to admit it, but Finn was right. This bet would be difficult.

After dinner I headed straight for the bar with Finn trailing behind me.

"Last chance to back out," he whispered.

"Nope," I said harshly, plowing on forward. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his eyes defeated.

"Fine, but I'm here to support you. Don't leave my side at all, okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Tater and his weirdly named friends were already waiting at the bar, they all looked excited and up to no good.

"It's loves young dream, didn't think you'd show up!"

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Enough with the pleasantries, I'm in then I'm out. What are the rules?"

"One hour fifty minutes, ten shots. All varying in strength. We're going to be kind and start off weak." Tater gesture to the bartender who pulled out a few bottles to show me.

"Start Nice and easy with two apple sourz, then two vodkas, a Tequila, Whisky, Sambuca, Jägermeister then we'll round it off with two shots of absinthe."

I gulped. I couldn't even drink all that in the space of a week, never mind two hours! Just the thought of it made me want to be sick.

But I couldn't back out now. Not just for the money but to prove Finn wrong. He had really hurt me today and nothing would get him back more then showing him I was not just some weak little girl.

"No vomiting too," Dice added. "Not before the tenth anyway."

They all let out a laugh. "So Abernathy, what do you say."

I looked up to Finn's pained face and then to the bartender. "Pour me the first two."

* * *

**So sorry I took so long. This chapter had been a thorn in my side. I've changed and rewrote it at least five times. But it's done now. Not too pleased with it but its at least out the way before the action packed next chapter... : )**

**I'm on my phone so sorry for any typos. **

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think**

**Ps. Don't judge me on the song. It's fabulous and you all know it ; )**


	6. Act of Revenge

I stumbled up to the window, Opened the curtains to blinding light

Make up all over the pillow, What went on last night?

Hungover, I think I'm broken, You said the fix is a shot of Jack

- How We Do, Rita Ora

* * *

I woke up feeling as though someone had hit me over the head with a hammer and grated my insides. I was half sitting up and someone had their arms around me. I tried to open my eyes but the light made my eyes burn. I shut them and tried to regain my memory.

I had drank the first five shots fine but after the sixth I got giddy. I remembered dancing with Finn, there was laughing, a lot of laughing. Then I took the ninth shot. From there everything was a blank.

I faintly remembered being carried by Finn.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting on my bathroom floor on a bed made out of towels and blankets. I was leaning up against Finnick who had his arms around me.

It suddenly all came back in full force. After the ninth shot I vomited everywhere, so bad Finn had to carry me home. Even then I didn't stop. He held my hair while I threw up in the toilet until we fell asleep on the bathroom floor. I allowed myself to smile for a second.

He had stuck by me even though he had warned me not to do it. Finnick Odair really was one of the greatest people I had ever met.

I didn't know why I was stupid enough to think I could drink that much. Just the thought of the smell of absinthe...

That was it. I forced myself out of Finn's arms and fell at the toilet, vomiting out the remains of the previous night. But my stomach was empty and pained after the hours of retching.

"Owww," I moaned, resting my check on the toilet seat. I felt too ill to care.

"It's okay," Finn said softly, rubbing my back and keeping my hair out of my face. "It's best to just get it all up."

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly, waiting for more to come up but I felt a little better now. "I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," he said, handing me a glass of water. "You're just a new mentor trying to do your best. We've all been there."

"You've had your head down a toilet?" I joked feebly.

He laughed. "That is a story for another day. Are you well enough to move?"

"I think so," I said groggily, taking his hand and pulling myself up. "What happened last night?"

He smiled. "You did nine, vomited and I carried you home. If the press ask, you have a stomach bug."

I'd forgotten about all the photographers outside. I was dead.

"Some of the things you were saying were hilarious though," Finnick continued. "Do you remember trying to phone Runt because you 'missed your little baby?'"

"What? No!" I said, covering my face with my hands. This was just shameful. I wondered what else had slipped out. Finn seemed to notice that this was his time for revenge, so he kept talking.

"You also said we should get married."

I felt the colour rising to my face. "I didn't."

"You did," he laughed gleefully. "Drink more water, you'll feel better."

"That's doubtful." But I took it anyway. I had gotten drunk and hungover before but this feeling was enough to put me off for life. Just the smell of alcohol would surely make me vomit again.

I sat down on my bed and placed the glass on the nightstand.

I studied Finn's face, the light stubble on his cheeks and the dark rings under his eyes. He looked how I felt. He didn't have to sleep on the floor and take care if me, but he did.

"Why did you help me?" I asked timidly, half scared on the answer.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" He replied looking slightly amused.

"Because you were right," I said obviously. "And I was a bitch to you."

"No matter what happens between us, you'll always be my Emmy-Bear." He pinched my cheek and shook it from side to side.

"Trying to have a moment there but-" I stopped as vomit rose up in my mouth.

"You okay?"

"It's passed," I said, waving Finn off.

"It certainly runs in the family. Are you feeling any breakfast?"

I was starved since I had barfed up the contents of my stomach, but I doubted I'd be able to keep anything down.

And I was right. Just the smell of toast almost sent me running back into my bathroom. But Katniss and Peeta were still at the table, getting ready for their second day of training. I couldn't let them see me in such a state.

So instead I ate a dry cracker and pretended that everything was fine as Finn went downstairs to check on his tributes.

I tried to act as normal as possible but of course, Haymitch had to have his little digs.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. I wrinkled my nose in discussed and gulped my water down.

"I'm fine," I smiled, but it was more of a grimace.

"Really because it sounded as though someone was being exorcised in your bathroom last night." I hit my head on my hand as he cackled away. "So did you bring pride or shame onto our little family?"

"I did nine," I offered weakly.

He shrugged and looked mildly impressed. "Not bad. I thought you'd only do four."

"What?!" Did everyone have such little faith in me. "Why did you let me do it then?"

"On the off chance you did five and got a grand."

I had completely forgotten about the five shot forfeit. It wasn't anything as spectacular as 20,000, but it was a thousand notes we didn't have before.

I felt a little better knowing that the evening wasn't an entire waste, but not much.

"So what are your plans for today?" Haymitch asked.

"Plants and food?" Peeta looked to Katniss for approval who nodded.

"I think knots as well," she replied. "If we have time."

"Finn can help," I muttered weakly, before putting my arms on the table and lying on them.

"Emery, please show some decorum." Effie clapped three times, which sounded like explosions in my brain.

"Please stop," I groaned. I had never felt this awful before. My stomach hurt from reaching, I felt tired, sick; I had a headache. How I was to last the day, I didn't know.

Peeta and Katniss went down for training with Effie while I flopped onto the sofa to watch trash Capitol TV with Haymitch. I was supposed to be at a breakfast but there was no way I would be fit for that. This was the second, out of two, that I had missed. I was dreading seeing Snow.

"I wonder if your ladylike antics have made the news?" Haymitch asked, turning over to the 'Showbiz' channel.

"No way, this is way more exciting than a wasted victor," I said sarcastically as a TV actress came on screen showing her new pedicure.

"_And now our favourite section of the day,_" the announcer said. "_Couples watch._" There was some cheesy music before photos of Finn and I appeared on screen.

"_It was a love filled day for Hunger Games Victors Finnick Odair and Emery Abernathy as they took to the town to promote their tributes for this year._" A video played of us walking down the red carpet, smiling at each other. We looked good, happy even. If I didn't know any better, I would've said we were a real couple.

"_The two started off the day at the annual Hyla Luncheon before progressing to the evening Sponsors dinner. However the night turned sour when Emery came down with the flu_."

Haymitch laughed loudly as a photo of Finn carrying me out the lobby flashed on screen. I cringed down in shame, but at least they brought the story.

"_Don't we all want a boyfriend as kind as Mr Odair? We wish Emery a big recovery. Now on to Kayla Morow and that baby bump of hers..._"

"Thank God for that. Imagine if they found out the truth. They'd have a field day," I said, as the reporter continued to ramble on.

Haymitch shrugged. "What else can they do to you? You've pretty much had everything thrown at you."

I glared at him. "You've probably jinxed it now." I knew it was stupid but I was a big believer in luck and curses, I couldn't really escape it with my upbringing. My mother would blame everything on some voodoo karma reason.

Finn and I had missed two breakfasts and I had completely ruined dinner. Every breath I took pissed Snow off. He had taken Peeta from me as an act of revenge but I knew he didn't act without meaning. Well, not when he wanted something. I could feel it in my bones, something was going to happen soon. The anticipation made me feel sick, though that was probably the hangover.

As scared as I was, I still missed the luncheon and dinner. I felt like crap and all I wanted was to cuddle up with a blanket and watch TV. So I did.

Haymitch sat with me as we watched movie after movie. Haymitch hated them, but he knew I wanted some company. I hadn't really spent any time with him in a while. We could finally just sit back and switch off for a few hours.

I didn't even realise how quickly the day had gone until Peeta and Katniss came back upstairs.

"Jesus is that the time," Haymitch said, looking at the clock.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun," I said with a grin. He threw a cushion at me. "I can't believe how unproductive today's been."

"You needed a rest after your days of partying. I don't know how you've coped sweetheart." Haymitch pinched my cheek, just like Finn had done earlier.

I looked at the clock and saw it was after five. I hadn't seen Finn all day. It wasn't like him to disappear for so long. But he too hasn't seen his tributes in a while. He needed some downtime, as did I.

"How was training?" I asked Katniss and Peeta. She shrugged.

"Good I guess. I just really want to get at a bow."

"You have tomorrow," I reminded them. They'd get their training scores tomorrow evening. After that I would really have to step it up and try again for sponsors. But not today. Today was recovery day.

"What about you Peeta. Anything you're good at?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I'm still learning-"

"His camouflage is amazing," Katniss cut in.

"Can you stop bulling me up," Peeta moaned but I could see by the pinks of his ears that he enjoyed it really.

"Not another lovers tiff please," Haymitch drawled from the living room.

"Lovers tiff?" I asked. What had I missed? Was Peeta's crush common knowledge now.

"He's being sarcastic," Peeta said, his eyes pleading me not to say anything. "Just a few heated words." He smiled at Katniss who half returned it shyly. Maybe there was something between them. Not yet, but something in the future. Well, if they both weren't off to fight to the death. Was there not a love story today that didn't end in tragedy.

Effie seemed to appear from no where, clapping her hands and making us all jump. "Dinner time! Cinna's out on business so more for us," She said as the Avoxes came out. Peeta and Katniss were looking at the girl one and then each other. Something weird was going on, but I decided just to leave them to it. I had a messed up relationship of my own to solve.

After managing to choke down a plate of plain sticky rice, I decided to go on the hunt for Finnick. He was probably just downstairs, but I needed some peace of mind.

"You need to learn how to play hard to get sweetheart," Haymitch called as I entered the elevator. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Finnick would be fine, he would just be sleeping. He had spent the night with me on the toilet floor mopping up my vomit. If I were him I'd stay a way for a while. But why did I have a sinking feeling in my stomach.

When I got to the fourth floor, they were just finishing off dinner. The room was quiet, unlike upstairs with everyone talking. We really had gotten lucky with our tributes, and mentors.

"Emery, my gorgeous darling!" Rohm said extravagantly as I walked into the room. I stifled a giggle as Mags rolled her eyes.

"How are you doing Rohm?" I asked politely, not caring one bit.

"Fabulous. I'm just upset my baby girl hasn't been to visit."

I wonder why. I wanted to answer back, ask him why he was being so fake when he blatantly hated me last year, but I was only here for one thing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I was wondering if Finn's here?"

Mags shook her head. "I'm sorry dear but I assumed he was with you. I haven't seen him since yesterday lunchtime."

That's wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. The panic I had choked down earlier began to return. It wasn't like Finnick to disappear. Something was wrong. And I needed to find him.

"No worries," I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could muster. "Tell him to call me when he gets back."

I wanted to scream my worries, frustrations and suspicions to Mags but I couldn't worry her. She was an old lady and I doubted it would bode well. I was on my own here.

I went back upstairs, my legs jiggling around with nerves and anticipation. I needed to find him, I doubted I'd be able to think straight if I didn't. My feelings about Snow's revenge earlier had to be right. I just hoped he wouldn't be too cruel.

But this was Snow, who reaped my friend and an eleven year old girl just because I wouldn't do what he said. I had embarrassed him last night with my antics. Who better to take it out on than Finn. I knew how Snow played and this wouldn't be pretty. He wouldn't harm Finn too much; he needed him. But I still didn't like the thought of what he might do to get his revenge.

When the elevator reached our floor I jumped out and headed straight to my room.

"Where are you going?" Haymitch called but I ignored him and fetched my coat and shoes. I threw them on and went back to the elevator.

"Finn's missing," I said quickly. "I have to find him."

"Emery, please think about this-"

But the elevators doors were already shut and I was on my way down.

I had no idea where to look. It wouldn't do well to barge into Snow's office, demanding where Finn was. I would have to start of discreet. And who was more clever and covert than Rocky Dakota. He would know what was going on, he always did.

I took a cab to his bar and knocked on the door, trying to remember the secret code that Finn had done before. It sounded nothing like it, but Rocky answered anyway.

"Abernathy, what can I do you for?"

"It's Finn. Can I come in?" I didn't wait for a response before barging in.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, swinging the door shut behind me. "You wanna go up?"

I walked quickly upstairs to Rocky's sitting room but I was surprised to see Cinna sitting on the sofa looking embarrassed and shocked to see me.

"Hey Cinna what are you doing here- oh never mind," I said waving him off. "Finn's missing."

"Missing?" Rocky looked surprised. "Since when? When did you last see him?"

"About eleven hours."

He laughed. "Jesus drama queen. Eleven hours barely counts as missing. It takes that long to climb the stairs in your training palace. Are you sure he's not on your landing?"

I glared at him. "How can you joke?! You're supposed to be his friend. We haven't exactly been obedient lately. What's to say Snow hasn't punished him?"

"Punished him? Finnick is Snow's golden boy. While he's got use for him, which he does, Odair's safer than anyone. Am I right?" He turned to Cinna who nodded.

"I wouldn't get too worked up, he's going to be fine. You'd know if anything bad happened."

"Exactly my point. If he doesn't turn up by tomorrow then I'll be out with the pitchforks at the president's mansion."

I could only agree. What he said made sense, but that still didn't calm the worry. I would just have to wait, it would be suicide to do anything alone and there was no one else to help me.

"Tomorrow," I confirmed quietly.

"Now if that is all, I shall see you soon," he said, pushing me out the door.

Rocky was acting weird. Well, weirder. And I never did find out what Cinna was doing there. It was obvious he held a soft spot for Katniss. I wondered if Rocky had enlisted him in our dormant rebellion. I would have to ask him about it later.

I walked onto the main road and took another cab back to the training centre. I poked my head into the fourth floor on my way up but he still wasn't back.

There was one good thing about this wild goose chase; it was a perfect distraction from my hangover. But now I was back in my room with nothing but worrying thoughts in my head, the nausea returned.

I needed sleep, I felt physically and mentally tired after the previous night. Without sleep I would surely fall ill. But I knew I would never be able to with Finn lost somewhere.

I took two sleeping pills from the Kitchen cabinet and was asleep in seconds...

When I woke up it was dark. My eyes shot open as a crack of light appeared at the door as it was being slowly opened. I grabbed the lamp off the side of my bed and leapt into action, ready to throw it at the intruder.

"Em it's me." The light turned on to reveal Finnick standing in front of me. His eyes were hollow, dark rings circled around them. But I didn't care.

I let the lamp clatter to the floor as I threw my arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"You're okay," I said softly, stroking his hair with my hand. But his normally well kept hair was disheveled and greasy.

I pulled back and saw that his lip was cut too, he was also wincing from the hug.

"Finn what happened," I said, taking in the extent of the damage. He was tired, his body hunched over, his lips cracking as though he hasn't had a drink all day.

"It's nothing," he shrugged off, attempting a smile.

"What happened," I repeated again, this time more firmly.

"Snow wanted me to do something, ruffed me around a bit," he said, pointing to his bust lip. "But I wouldn't. So as punishment he's sent me on five call outs today."

"Five," I shrieked in horror. I hugged him tightly again, ignoring his winces. I checked the clock and saw it was almost 4am. "I'm so sorry Finn."

"Not your fault."

"It is though, if I hadn't been so stupid-"

He grabbed my hand. "Emery, listen for once in your life. It's not your fault, it's just what Snow does. When he wants something, he gets it."

I looked down, unable to look at his poor broken face. "It is though. I've been so worried. You've been gone all day. I went to Rocky's and everything."

He let out a small humourless laugh. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared."

"Don't know where you got that idea from," I said with a small smile, but I wasn't really in the mood. "Oh, what was it Snow wanted from you," I asked suddenly remembering. It would have to be pretty big for Finn to ignore and get a beating. However he just shrugged. Again.

"Just more public appearances, courtesan duties." I didn't believe him one bit, but he'd had a hard day; I didn't want to press him.

"I've sorted it now but I don't want to take any chances," he said seriously. "Next few days stay with me and when I'm gone, Haymitch. I don't want him pulling a fast one."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared," I mimicked. He gave me a small nudge.

"So you were worried, huh?"

I pursed my lips, unsure whether to play it cool, or tell him the truth: I was a crazy, clingy emotional wreck.

"Just a tad. It's weird, I've spent so much time with you the past few days when you're not here it just feels..."

"Empty?" He offered.

I nodded. "Stupid right?"

Finn shook his head. "No, not at all."

There was a small silence between us. I took the opportunity to study his face. After the initial shock it wasn't so bad, nothing a bit of ointment couldn't fix. I was just glad he was back in one piece.

"Am I forgiven then?" He asked, smiling slightly. I looked at him confused. What had he done? "For yesterday, you know..."

"You were forgiven the second you held my hair back while I wretched my guts out." I grimaced at the memory but thanks to my sleep I felt back to normal.

"I can't believe you slapped me." He tried to look offended but his grin crept through.

"I can't believe you kissed me to get your own way," I answered smartly. "I was pissed."

His deep green eyes met mine, their sparkle returned. "You loved it really." The corners of his mouth creased up where he grinned.

I looked down and held back a smile of my own. "No comment," I tried to say cooly, but the amusement and embarrassment was clear in my voice.

He laughed and put his arm around me, kissing my head. "No woman can resist these charms." I scoffed and rested my head on his shoulder, the tiredness returning.

"Thanks Em," he said quietly, stroking my arm softly.

"For what?" I yawned, snuggling in further.

He sighed. "This has been one of the worst days I've had in a while. It's nice to have you here to cheer me up."

"Well stick around, I'll be here all week."

He squeezed me tighter to him in a hug before letting go.

"I plan on it, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go for it," I mumbled, snuggling back into bed. I heard him chuckled before the shower turned on.

I drifted into a half sleep until Finnick came back into my room five minutes later. I automatically cuddled into his chest as he got into bed beside me.

"Night Finn," I breathed.

"Goodnight Emery," he kissed my head again, sending calming sparkles down my body before I fell back to sleep.

:-:

Thanks to the first good nights sleep I'd had in a while, I woke up fresh and early. Finn got up too but had to be coaxed with an energy drink. I hated the things but after his awful day yesterday, I could deny him it.

"He has returned!" Haymitch said dramatically as we came in for breakfast. "This one was getting worried."

I stuck my tongue out at him and helped myself to pancakes. It felt good to be able to eat again. As they continued talking, I turned my attention to Peeta and Katniss.

"How you guys feeling about today?" I asked. They'd get their training scores today. This would define their initial sponsors and odds.

Katniss shrugged. "Okay I guess. I don't really know what to expect."

"It's fine. I got a bit mouthy though so keep your head down." I warned. I had only snapped a little at Seneca Crane but it could've gone a lot worse.

"You told Mags?!" Finnick butted in, his voice higher than normal. If he didn't look annoyed I would have laughed.

"What? You were missing; I was worried."

He rolled his eyes but his expression softened. "I'm going to tell her I'm back," he said standing up. He turned to me. "Remember what I told you last night. Stay here."

"Yes sir," I saluted. "Do I get to know why I'm under house arrest?"

"Just a precaution," he said, patting my head like a pet. People needed to stop doing that. "I'll see you after breakfast."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes at me after he'd gone. "What was all that about?"

"No idea," I said honestly. Well, I had some idea, but I didn't want to say it in front of Effie, Peeta and Katniss. Cinna was safe for the time being which reminded me.

"What were you doing at Rocky's yesterday?" I whispered across to him. Effie's chipper instructions of the day drew the attention away from us.

"He thinks Katniss is a good investment."

So Rocky had told him his suspicions about Katniss being a promise for social change. I thought Rocky had just gotten over excited before but he was actually serious. Her training scores hasn't even been released yet...

The elevator doors dinged opened behind us. Finn. And everyone laughed at me for being paranoid and clingy.

"Couldn't keep away from me, could you?" I called with a laugh. I turned around but it wasn't Finn standing beside me. It was Richard Small, assistant to the President.

I jumped when I saw him standing behind me. He looked serious, but then he always did.

"Miss Abernathy," he drawled. "The president requests and audience with you."

"What for?" I asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. Finn knew this was going to happen, he had tried to prevent it. If Richard Small was here it was bad, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Informations classified."

My stomach swirled with fear as he spoke, my feet tingled. Everyone at the table looked at me with confusion.

I turned around, my back to Mr Small, to arrange my plate for collection. I looked to Cinna and mouthed _Get Finn _before slowly standing up and turning to face Small. I would have to go with him, there was no doubt about that.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Cinna slip out of his chair and head towards his room, which was also where the stairwell was. I hoped he got to Finn in time, but what would happen if he did. Could he drag me away, defy Snow's orders?

Even still I took extra long slipping on my shoes.

"Coat?" I asked Mr Small.

"It's not cold," he replied, pushing me towards the elevator. I shot a confused Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta a reassuring nod before the elevator doors shut and we descended downstairs.

Mr Small put his hand on my shoulder as we stood awkwardly. I tried to shrug him off but he didn't budge.

"I'm not going to run away," I said, quietly but defiantly. I may have been scared, but there was still a little fight in me. He said nothing.

He kept his hand on my shoulder right until we got into the car. He guided me in, pushing me down into a sitting position before walking around the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

I kept my eye on the lobby the entire time. Just as we sped off I saw Finn and Cinna jump out of the elevators. But I was gone before they had even spotted the car. They were too late; it was too late.

We had reached the Presidents Mansion in a little over a minute, but it felt even shorter.

Mr Small opened my car door and attempted to lead the way to Snow's office, but I sped ahead. If I was marching to my death I wanted to do it with some dignity.

When I finally reached his office doors I stopped, taking in two deep breaths. Whatever happened, happened. There was nothing I could do to stop it. He owned me now, I had known that for a while. The President was sly and crafty, I had been expecting to be called to him soon. Haymitch and I had spoken about it yesterday.

But my feel still tingled when I knocked on his door.

His pink haired secretary answered.

"Emery Abernathy," she chipped professionally. "The president will see you immediately."

She led me through her little office/waiting room before opening the door on the far wall. "Miss Abernathy here for you sir."

She swung the door open further to reveal the President sitting behind his desk. He didn't stand to greet me; he just sat their, eyeing me up with a sick amusement in his eyes. I held my head high as I sat down in the small chair opposite him, the smell of blood and roses choking my nostrils.

"Good Morning President Snow," I said politely.

"Good Morning Miss Abernathy. It's been an eventful few days you've had," he said, folding his hands onto his desk.

"Yes, it has." It was the only words I could muster. He noticed my discomfort and smiled.

"We haven't spoken in a while, how are you coping? It's pretty awful, your best friend being reaped..."

My fists clenched at my sides but my expression remained impassive. "Yes, it is," I repeated in the same dull tone. I didn't want to be sitting here exchanging pleasantries; I just wanted him to get to the point.

He let out a humourless laugh. "I was just thinking about the last time you visited me in my office," here it was. "And we spoke about becoming a courtesan. Have you changed your mind on the matter?"

"No I haven't," I huffed, unaware that I was holding my breath as he spoke. "But I thought that because Finn and I were fake dating, it put people off."

"It did for a while, but you've grown quite a fanbase during your time at the Capitol and there's more interest then ever. But if I can't tempt you?"

"No," I snapped, regretting my tone. "Thank you," I added. Hopefully it would soften the blow, but I doubted it. I had disobeyed the President for a second time, but oddly he didn't look angry.

"It is your choice," he nodded understandingly. "I can't force you after all. I was also thinking about something else we spoke about. You said you had no one you cared about but yet, you have the Mellark boy."

Oh no, where was he going with this now. Who else's life was he going to destroy because of my mistakes.

He slowly opened his desk draw and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to me and nodded. "Open it."

I complied, my hands shaking. I felt as though time had stopped when I saw what was inside.

Photographs of Gale and I, some months ago. Walking with Runt, talking in the meadow, arguing in the street and then the last one; us kissing in my garden on the day before the reaping. His hands on my bare waist, mine around his neck.

I didn't know how or who had taken the photographs but I knew that what I had said before was true. No where was safe, not even my own home.

"Are you surprised?" Snow asked, snapping me out of my trance. "I was too. I thought we were honest with each other, Miss Hope."

My eyes met his dark ones. Hope. The name I had left behind in the Seam. The name of the broken girl from filth and disgrace; and now he was trying to drag me back into that life.

"This boy, from what I believe is good friends with Katniss Everdeen?" I nodded, unable to speak. I wanted to pass out, I could feel my breath quicken with every second.

"Take a look at the screen please?" He pressed a button and a hologram TV appeared showing Gale walking along the a street in the Seam, Runt in tow.

_"Come on you little idiot," Gale called affectionally, as Runt sniffed a garbage can. _

My heart quickened at the sight of them. Snow had cameras and workers everywhere. What was he going to do to make me cooperate.

He pressed another button and another camera angle played, this one wider and showing a broken power line.

"Now Miss Abernathy, with the press of this button the power line falls and it's bye bye boyfriend," his tone was dark, menacing. I knew he was evil, but I had never heard him sound like this before. "So I'm going to ask you one last time. Would you like to join the forces of the Courtesans?"


End file.
